Sonic: Mobius at War
by MauEvigEternalCat
Summary: Sonic: Mobius at War is an original interpretation of Mobius that attempts to combine some of the best characters from each of the different Sonic canons. S:MAW is a darker, more twisted reality in which Sonic is the crown prince of the Green Hill Kingdom, living in the outskirts of the terrifying metropolis known as Robotropolis. His goal: Put an end to Eggman's tryanny.


"It seems we finally figured out your secrets, Sir Charles Hedgehog," a giant of a man, with a long thick orange mustache, an egg shaped body and bald head leered down at the middle aged hedgehog who was trapped inside a long glass tube. "The robotization process, yes. This was all your doing. It's just too bad that your precious little nephew has no idea what it's capable of. You may have tried to hide your secrets for the past five years since I took over your pathetic Kingdom, but I knew if I was patient enough my answers would find me. Very soon, that meddlesome hedgehog prince won't know what to do when he can't simply break open one of my badniks to free his friends. Oh yes, yessss. What ever shall he do when he finds out that his friends are the robots?"

The hedgehog didn't respond. He remained motionless and unconscious, but a voice could be heard over the computer screen.

You'll never get away with this, Dr. Eggman!

"Oh Charles, don't you see? I already have. All thanks to my neural processing reader technology, I was able to hack into your brain and retrieve your thoughts. Now that I have what I need, you'll no longer be of use to me…as an organism that is."

Eggman pressed the button on his console.

No! What are you doing!? No you can't do this! Stop! Please, I'll do anything!

"Anything you say? Well, perhaps you'll cooperate and transform for me then. Let's see what this lovely machine can do."

Screams of horror echoed throughout the database, the unconscious hedgehog awoke to his pain receptor nerves being shocked at every inch of his body. His cells began to warp as changes in his DNA and cell structure changed rapidly at the atomic level.

It took only five minutes before everything from his head, feet to his internal organs were transformed into metal and machinery. The robot looked at Eggman with his new optic sensors. His conscious thoughts were still there, but he was unable to take command of his body that moved independently.

You may have taken control of my body, Eggman. But you'll never have my soul. Mark my words, you'll pay for this!

"Even better, you'll be conscious when you destroy your own beloved family, at least what's left of it." He pressed a button releasing the newly robotized hedgehog from his holding chamber. To the right of him was his brother, Jules hedgehog. To the right of Jules was Aleena Bernadette, Queen of the Green Hill Kingdom. "Now, let's see how much good it will do to have control over your soul but not your body. I command you to kill your brother."

No, I can't I won't! His arms moved independently, despite all attempts to fight his body he couldn't control his actions. Please stop, please please please no…no…NOOO! JULES! Jules forgive me! The robotized hedgehog took control of the chamber his brother was in and removed the glass. Then he walked forward and grabbed his brother, snapping his neck and throwing him on the floor.

"Very good," Eggman grinned. "Now, I want you to take care of another problem for me. Destroy the crown prince, Sonic the hedgehog. Without their precious last remaining heir, the Green Hill Kingdom's morale will be crushed for good, and I'll finally have the remaining territories under my control. Then I'll conquer the rest of mobius. I already have their allies after all, the Acorn Kingdom, the Rose Kingdom, but to think one teenage hedgehog is all it takes to hold me back! It really…grinds my gears. Yes. But no matter, I'll soon have the world under my control, perhaps I'll even find the legendary chaos emeralds. I won't merely be a dictator, but a GOD! Now GO! Find Sonic the hedgehog, and bring back his dead corpse!"

"As you command, Lord Eggman," the dronelike voice said from the metallic hedgehog, who walked off, though in his mind Charles was both sobbing and fearful, crying for the loss of his brother at his own hands, feeling overwhelming guilt for not having the will to control himself, and fear for the life of his nephew.


End file.
